


Winner takes it all

by lyonessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poker is a gamble. You win some you lose some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner takes it all

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Written for hd_writers Wizarding Games 2014. Using prompts from:  
> Assignment 1: Card Games, Side bet.
> 
> Disclaimer: The boys are not mine.

 

"Baby are you sure you want to continue playing? It just isn´t in the cards for you tonight.“

Harry grinned at his irritated Boyfriend. Clad only in his shirt and pants he made a picture to die for. Draco had lost round after round of their little Strip Poker game this night. Draco held the cards close to them and muttered something about cheating Gryffindors and Slytherins who wouldn´t back out on a challenge.

Harry surveyed the cards on the table a pair of Aces and an eight so far. On his own hand was a pair of eights and Draco was looking at his cards in despair.

Harry smirked this was too easy. He would simply wait if the Turn or the River produced another eight, and then he would finally defeat Draco once and for all, after all he owed him for always trouncing him at chess. Therefore he decided to up the ante a bit.

"Draco darling what do you say to a little side bet? Winner of this round gets to top tonight.“

Draco head shot up – his eyes narrowed and he said "You are on.“ Harry smiled – Draco was bluffing he was sure. The Turn showed a nine of spades, but the River produced another eight.

Harry smiled and laid down his pair of eights - Dracos looked at them and lowered his own cards slowly.

"If I understand this game right, I think this round goes to me.“ His smirk was back full force and Harry vowed to never again play cards with his boyfriend.

On the table lay two further Aces.

"That means your arse is mine tonight.“ Draco said with a smile that was less about winning and more about the pleasures that would come.

Harry sighed – he really should have known better, but then again at least it was a bet in which neither outcome really was a loss.

"Well they say winner takes it all, but I guess in our case it is the other way around.“

Draco grinned. "I would like to collect my winnings now!“ And he proceeded to do just that.

 


End file.
